


Secrets

by TheMomeRath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fanfiction, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human/Machine Sex, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMomeRath/pseuds/TheMomeRath
Summary: Keith and Red sometimes just have to get away. Some people may have something to say about that, but that's not for anybody to judge.(Also known as: Lance is a twerp who likes to get a rise out of people by suggesting things that aren't necessarily family-friendly.)





	Secrets

Keith sidled into the cockpit tentatively, bringing his hands to rest gently on the steering controls. “Damn, Red. I missed you.” He unclipped the crimson and silver bayard from his waist and slid it gently into its slot on the dashboard, which ignited a satisfying rumble somewhere deep in the lion’s belly. Or maybe his engines.

Keith still wasn’t entirely sure how to refer to Red; whether machine or being was really a more fitting label. The pair had an enormously special bond, especially after working together in so many dangerous situations, but it’s not like either of the two had really thought to discuss exactly what to refer to the other as. Not that Red really referred to Keith as much, anyway, since Red didn’t… really… talk. They kind of just… felt each other.

The paladins had just wrapped up a week of mostly on-the-ground training, however, and with each passing moment during the week, Keith had felt himself missing more and more the feeling of sitting at Red’s control panel, able to make him move through the sea of swirling nebula that obscured the castle from vision. But, finally, now that the training exercises had been complete, Keith had wasted no time in rushing out to visit Red.

“Come on, buddy. We’re going out for a bit.”

The paladin and lion wasted no time in riding out into the cloud of purple space dust that rose in thousand-mile-high columns around them, settling only when they had gone just far enough away from the ship to be obscured behind another much smaller tower of space dust.

Red grumbled as they slowed to a stop, rear thrusters disengaging as the brakes slowed their movement forward.

“I know, bud. You wanna get going.” Keith’s hands slid up and down along the steering mechanism. “Me too, but we gotta find some private time.”

He felt red’s purr begin, and he smiled, reaching under the control panel for the joystick that controlled some of Red’s more erratic features, jiggling it gently. “I know. You’re ready for some fun, aren’t you?”

Red’s purrs only increased, and Keith smirked in response, the pleasant rumbling sending pleasant vibrations through his frame. “You like that, huh?” Keith playfully stroked at the joystick with his right hand, while with his left he continued to gently nudge the steering wheel. “Me too.” He watched as Red dimmed the lights in the cockpit, allowing the scene outside to be the only light source for their private moment. Slowly, almost tenderly, he slid his hand back and forth across the tip of the gearshift, eliciting a gentle moan from Red, who creaked and groaned around him in the still darkness.

“You like that, huh, boy?”

Red responded by gently raising the lights once, their own little code.

Keith smiled. “I’m glad. You know I love this.”

Red’s engine continued to hum, and Keith felt himself growing more and more excited with every small movement he made. His hand slid up and down the vertical shafts of the steering wheel, causing Red to sway almost euphorically in the vacuum. Keith was almost surprised to feel the lion buck under his touch. “You’re really eager tonight, huh?”

The glow came once, quicker this time.

“I can work with that.”

Keith sank further back into his chair, removing his seat belt to free up his movements. “Let’s have some fun now.”

Red flashed the lights excitedly, knowing exactly what was coming. Keith slid forward, so his ass perched just on the edge of the cockpit seat, and with his knee pushed HARD on the joystick under the dash, focusing even more of his attention onto the steering wheel and column. Red’s previous swaying had increased in rhythm to an almost dizzying pace, but Keith was used to it. Red loved this.

“You ready, boy?” Keith said with a smile, knowing that Red was more than ready. Red didn’t even bother flashing the main lights in the cockpit, instead simply illuminating the deep red ring around the slot where Keith’s bayard was inserted. He knew what was coming.

Keith reached for the bayard gently, all the while using his knee to jostle the first joystick and his other hand to gently push the steering column. “I’m gonna turn it…”

“Now.”

With a quick flick of Keith’s wrist, he brought Red’s engines roaring to life, and the red lion shot forward, sending clouds of the space dust billowing around them. Keith couldn’t even keep hold of the bayard with the sudden force of acceleration, but he leaned back and smiled, closing his eyes. He knew where Red was taking them, so he was fine with simply enjoying the ride.

* * *

 “What the fuck, Lance.”

Lance looked almost offended as he glanced up from the notebook in his palms. “What?”

“This is absolutely ridiculous!”

“What is?”

“ _All_ of it!” Keith nearly shouted. “You make it sound like… Red and I… _do_ things together.”

“Well, you kind of do,” Pidge reasoned. “Maybe not like that, but you are very close.”

“Besides, it’s not _me_ who said they had a ‘Very Special Bond’ with their lion the other night before disappearing for hours into the void of space,” Lance added, causing Keith’s face to flush red in realization. “Who _knows_ what you two could have been doing out there.”

“You probably get off to irritating me,” Keith mumbled.

Faux shock registered on Lance’s face. “Not in front of the children!”

“You-- You literally just read something you wrote about me getting my Lion off in front of Pidge! You can’t give me shit about--”

“Okay, first of all, I’m not children, and second of all, you have to admit it’s kind of funny,” Pidge interjected.”

“What’s funny?” A voice came from the doorway.

“Nothing at all,” Lance said quickly, sliding his notebook into the front pocket of his jacket before turning to face Shiro. “We were just teasing Keith here about--”

“Lance was reading a story he wrote about Keith basically jacking his lion off in the cockpit.” Ignoring Lance’s protestations at his secret having been revealed, Pidge’s eyes narrowed. “Wait, I thought you always referred to Red as a girl?”

“There’s another thing!” Keith complained. “Red’s not a boy. Red’s... unique.”

Lance guffawed. “I never thought you’d tell me that you wished you were straight, even in fiction.”

Keith closed his eyes and shook his head, a small smile coming to his face. “Fuck you, honestly,” he said, almost laughing.

“Maybe later,” Lance said suggestively, and Keith glanced up just in time to see him pull out the notebook again. “I’ve got some time tonight to write some more. Maybe I can help you live your dreams--”

“And maybe you can spend a bit more time focusing on something else,” Shiro said, quickly lifting the notebook from Lance’s hands. “Though I’m a little curious to see what you’ve written about me in here…”

“Oh, it’s good,” Pidge said with a sage nod as Lance quickly scrambled to rip the notebook from Shiro’s grasp. “Very worth a read.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was entirely sober when i thought up this idea, but one glass of wine in when I wrote it.
> 
> Also, Hunk is safe from all this because he is hanging out with Allura.


End file.
